


The Best Scared

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Lena finds out about Kara's secret and she doesn't under why...





	The Best Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Super short! So sorry!
> 
> Anyways this was supposed to go with Ace Reporter when we thought Lena was going to find out but CW can't write that well so...
> 
> Enjoy this!

"Kara…Why?" Lena faced her friend wearing the red and blue suit.

 

Kara looked at Lena, her hair was still messy from the fly over here, "You know why…I wanted to Lena I really did." 

 

Lena shot a glanced at Kara before sitting on the couch in her office, "I don't understand why you couldn't tell me! After everything we've been through and you don't trust me!" Her voice was wavering Kara could hear it. 

 

"Lena I can't tell whoever I want." 

 

Lena's eyes were starting to tear up, "Really? Is that the answer you're sticking to?" She stood up swallowing the lump in her throat, "Kara I trusted you the least you could've done was trust me with this." She gestured to her suit. Lena's heels clicked as she opened the balcony door, "I need some time." 

 

"Lena I did what I was ordered to do."

 

"Were you ordered to be friends with me? Kara you had a choice just accept the real reason you didn't want to tell me was because I'm a Luthor." 

 

There it was, the pain Kara felt before. Even though that may have been the reason at first it wasn't the reason now. Kara looked at Lena her face was hard, she'd only seen her like this when all her walls were up. Lena never gave this look to Kara she was just always there to witness it. 

 

She walked towards Lena never going out the balcony door, "That's not why Lena…" Kara didn't turn to look at Lena, "Maybe at first when I didn't really know you but now, now I could never tell you, not because you're a Luthor, Rao that's far from it…" 

 

Kara finally faced her, their gazes held before Lena looked down at her shoes, "Then why Kara? Why'd you lie to me?"

 

"James, Winn, Maggie, and Alex."

 

"Okay? What do they have to do with this?"

 

"They're the only people I actually trust with my secret," Kara heard Lena chuckle, "And they're the ones who get hurt the most by me." Kara gripped her cape, "I don't want you to get hurt Lena."

 

Kara heard Lena sniffle, "Yeah but I already am." She let the door go, her heels clicking while she walked back to her couch, "Go. I don't need this right now."

 

Kara let the crumpled end of her cape fall out of her hands, "No."

 

"What?" 

 

"I'm not leaving." Kara turned around, walking towards Lena. Her heart was racing, she was starting to get lightheaded. Kara grabbed Lena's face pulling it closer to hers. She stopped a few inches from Lena's face, "I will never leave you Lena…” Kara looked at her bright green eyes remembering what they looked like as she closed her eyes slowly kissing Lena. 

 

She heard Lena's heartbeat it was faster than hers. Lena's hands rested on her lower back pulling her in closer. She was starting to shake, Lena pulled away looking up at Kara, "What's wrong?"

 

"I'd never thought I'd be so scared of something in my life." Kara laughed slightly relieved.

 

Lena smiled, "I hope it's a good scared."

 

Kara dropped her hands to Lena's waist and pulled her in kissing her again, "The best scared."

**Author's Note:**

> These short pics are littered in my computer so I might post them all this week and work on some of my longer fics!
> 
> Maybe follow me on twitter? @ florallemur_?


End file.
